


My Boyfriend!!

by multistan_mcstuffins



Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [4]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Yeji is a low-key hyunin shipper but is more out to embarrass her childhood friend, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Yeji, Or At Least I Tried, Sibling bickering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, actual mature conversation about feelings, basically just tooth rotting fluff and good communication because im sad for hyunjin, because i love 2hwang and their relationship, but the angst is pretty much nonexistent, communication skills, like only if you squint so hard your eyes are closed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multistan_mcstuffins/pseuds/multistan_mcstuffins
Summary: Jeongin misunderstands a five-second situation and has many thoughts.Hyunjin wants to help him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, MINOR jisung/minho
Series: Hogwarts x K-pop blurbs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181462
Kudos: 25





	My Boyfriend!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonghansjazzyjazzclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghansjazzyjazzclub/gifts).



> OR  
> This is just me developing more plot for hogwarts au x kpop  
> OR  
> I'm a hoe for hyunin being softies for each other and I love them both so much.

It was  _ kind _ of a normal day for Jeongin: he'd attended his morning classes, taken his notes studiously, reviewed previous ones over his lunch break. Attended his afternoon classes, studied for a moment in the library with Jisung and his new "friend" (" _ Are they dating yet??" _ says Jeonghan over morning coffee, watching Minho cling to Jisung like a koala) Minho.

And then, like the last four days since that first weekend of them dating, he'd headed towards the Room of Requirement to see Hyunjin.

Unfortunately, this was where Jeongin's day went from normal to  _ bad _ real fast.

Hyunjin wasn't in the Room of Requirement, but Jeongin didn't need to go inside to see that. No, Hyunjin was standing right outside the door— with a girl hanging off him. It seemed almost casual, the way Hyunjin was playing her (and him): a cocked eyebrow and teasing smirk, letting the Slytherin girl run her hands down his chest while he leaned against the smooth stone wall where a door  _ would _ be.

Jeongin wanted to run, and he easily could have. It wasn't some dramatic scene where he was  _ frozen to the spot _ or something like that. He'd read all the trashy romance novels he could have, back when he was oblivious to the wizarding world, back when he wasn't teased relentlessly for being a muggleborn in a house full of purebloods.

Back when he didn't have to see the man he'd fallen for playing around with a pureblood Slytherin girl.

_ Pureblood _ . Belongs with the likes of Hwang Hyunjin.  _ Slytherin _ . Belongs with the likes of Hwang Hyunjin.  _ Girl _ . Belongs with the likes of Hwang Hyunjin.

Jeongin thought he must have been just a little silly for thinking he had any place in the life of someone like Hyunjin. Jeongin, a  _ mudblood _ , pushover enough to be in Hufflepuff, Hyunjin's  _ dog, servant, puppy _ —

"Jeongin!" Hyunjin's voice was never anything like those romance novels either; it didn't make sparks fly or electric tingles shoot down Jeongin's spine; yet, hearing his own name tumble from those soft lips, not "dog" or "henchman," it gave Jeongin a sense of validation.

It shouldn't, though.

Jeongin didn't need Hyunjin to be valid.

"Jeongin! Come here, please?"

Jeongin sighed and looked up from where he was staring at the scuffed toes of his shoes. Hyunjin had his eyes on him, and the girl was smiling at him— arms still around Hyunjin's neck.

_ What's a little more? _

Jeongin crossed the fifteen paces from one end of the corridor to the other, but those footsteps felt slow, dragged on. It didn't help that the two of them didn't move their eyes from him while he stared at the ground ahead of his feet. Hyunjin broke free from the girl and made grabby hands for Jeongin.

Jeongin was never able to resist a clingy and cuddly Hyunjin, so he wrapped the taller boy up in his arms as soon as he reached him. Hyunjin turned to the girl.

"Yeji, this is Jeongin, my boyfriend!" he announced proudly.

Several things happened in the short moment Jeongin heard the words  _ my boyfriend _ fly from Hyunjin's lips. Jeongin's heart stuttered and maybe stopped for a moment. The girl— Yeji— smiled even wider, her nose wrinkling just a little bit at the bridge. Jeongin had a small panic, baby bread cells running around like crazy in his brain, because just four days ago Hyunjin was talking about how they had to keep it under wraps for a little while because hospitalization or something, and four days later Hyunjin's announcing it to the world.

Not the world— just a girl. That's not the point. Anyways.

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was rambling on and Jeongin tried to process both what he had heard while his brain was burning down and what he was hearing now.

"Jeongin, this is Yeji, my childhood friend, and I know we said not to tell anyone but she's basically my sister so of course she was gonna notice when I got back to the common room like five minutes after you for the last four nights with the reddest face on the planet, and she was talking about how it 'was about damn time' and how she wanted to finally meet you, so now she's here but she's leaving soon because she has  _ studying to do _ and  _ isn't _ going to interrupt our date because we're finally gonna watch that one movie I've been wanting to watch with you for forever—"

"Hold on," said Jeongin.

Hyunjin went silent before Jeongin finished that two word sentence, and Yeji froze at the reaction.

"How the  _ hell _ do you get him to just shut up like that?"

"So, I have some questions," said Jeongin.

"Sure," said the two of them, at once, in the same tone of voice.

"That's creepy, don't do that again," said Jeongin in a joking tone, and the two of them giggled. "So, you're not, like, romantically inclined towards each other?"

Hyunjin made a choking noise while turning away from Yeji and pretending to hurl. Yeji laughed boisterously and asked, "Does this man  _ look _ straight to you? And even if he was, like yes, I know I'm hot and all, but I don't really have interest in dating a taller male version of myself. Bonus, I'm gayer than he is, which is impossible."

"False, I'm definitely gayer than you."

"Wrong!"

" _ You're _ wrong!"

"Okay, so I have more questions," said Jeongin, effectively silencing a whiney koala Hyunjin and a smirking Yeji. "If you two aren't in love or whatever, what was with the touching? Are you guys just touchy by default, like I think I should be prepared for—"

"You idiot!  _ Why _ did you choose the moment you  _ knew  _ my boyfriend would be—"

"You standing there against the wall looking like a hot horndog didn't help either!  _ You're _ the idiot! What did you  _ think _ that would've looked like?"

"I  _ didn't _ think about it! We were hugging!"

"It looked like I was trying to attack his boyfriend!"

" _ Damn straight,  _ idiot!"

"Idiot!"

Jeongin was trying to process Hyunjin calling Jeongin his boyfriend, and effectively tuned out the rest of the conversation only to conclude it with, "So, you're just touchy like that in general."

"Yeji flirts with everyone, it's in her nature."

"Hyunjin encourages it!"

"I do  _ not _ ! I only have eyes for my baby bread right here!"

"Okay, that's good to know," says Jeongin, mentally noting to be prepared for whenever the two are together. For the touchiness or for the rather siblingish bickering, he didn't quite know. Both, probably. "So, are you coming in…?"

Yeji made a face. "And see my baby brother—"

"Baby?? I'm  _ older than you _ —"

" _ Baby _ brother cuddling with his boyfriend? You're nice and all, from this last five minutes Jeongin, but that  _ last _ thing I need to do tonight is watch my childhood best friend make gooey lovesick faces at you for two hours. I like you, you're nice, but ew. Romance. Anyways, it was nice to meet you! Let's go to Hogsmeade soon, the three of us!"

And with that Yeji turned heel and left, waving at Jeongin on her way out and pointedly ignoring Hyunjin, who was yelling about their two month age difference.

"So this movie—" began Hyunjin, watching Jeongin with those big adorable puppy eyes as he opened the door to their Room of Requirement and held it for Hyunjin, "— is supposed to be a 'classic'. I did lots of research on Professor Irene's computer, and lots of forums had this one movie, so it should be here since I  _ need  _ it for this date."

"Hyung?" said Jeongin, piling blankets from the back of the couch onto his lap in order to cuddle them. Hyunjin turned away from the movie stand with a VCR tape in hand.

"What's up?" said Hyunjin, smiling softly as he set the VCR down on the coffee table and leaned over to drag Jeongin and his pile of blankets into his own lap.

"You're not interested in Yeji at all?" said Jeongin. Hyunjin scoffed. "Hyung!"

"All right, all right. No, I'm not interested. Trust me, we're  _ just _ friends. She's like a sister to me. Promise, Jeongin, I only have eyes for you."

"Okay, that's good," said Jeongin, turning his gaze to his blanket pile. "If I'm being honest with you, I don't think I was really jealous."

"No?" said Hyunjin. It wasn't accusatory— just inviting. That's what Hyunjin did, he invited honesty and discussion with just a word, just a look.

"No. I think I was just more… scared?" said Jeongin. "I don't really know if that's the word, it seems dramatic."

"Valid nonetheless," murmured Hyunjin. "You wanna talk through it?"

"Mm," said Jeongin, shuffling so his head was on Hyunjin's shoulder. Hyunjin flicked on the television, static noise filling the silence so Jeongin wouldn't feel so pressured to fill it himself. The two of them relaxed back into the cushions as one. "I think, like… there were so many things going through my mind at once, you know? I didn't understand the situation and I definitely jumped to conclusions, sure. But I thought, like, why do you even have any interest in me to begin with? You could have anyone you wanted Hyunjin-hyung. Seeing you with Yeji made me realize, just for a split second, that you chose me and I don't know why."

Hyunjin didn't say anything, just tightened his arms around Jeongin. It's like he could sense that Jeongin was still trying to figure himself out. It wasn't like he was formulating any sort of response, no, he was just listening.

Jeongin took a breath and gathered himself. "I don't know, hyung. Lots of these emotions are new to me. I've never really been insecure about myself or anxious to lose someone before. That changed a little when I came to Hogwarts, because there's no place like Slytherin house to segregate muggleborns and purebloods."

Hyunjin gave a wry chuckle, raising his hand to Jeongin's scalp and carding through his hair in a soothing manner.

"But I think it changed even more when I started dating you. You're…  _ beautiful _ , in every sense of the word. Your voice, your brain, your thoughts. All this you're doing," said Jeongin, gesturing around at the room, full of muggle things. "The movie— is that seriously  _ Spaceballs? _ Anyways, that's irrelevant. You're an amazing human, Hyunjin, it's no wonder you turn heads everywhere you go. You're active in class and in your social relationships. You're thoughtful with the people you spend time with and the time you spend with people. You're… I mean, you're hot. But that's not the point! The point is, you're everything I'm  _ not _ . I'm afraid that you'll become bored with me as soon as you learn how average I am. I'm afraid you'll leave me, because I don't really have a whole lot of friends beyond you and Jisung, and Jisung's off with Minho now and I really don't like third-wheeling, hyung, I swear, they made me do that  _ once _ and that's enough for a lifetime."

Hyunjin giggled—  _ he fucking giggled and it's so cute _ .

"So, what I think I'm hearing is…" began Hyunjin, then trailed off. Jeongin shifted his gaze up to see Hyunjin staring up at the ceiling, remembering, responding in his head before it left his mouth. "You feel less than me, yeah? And I get that, I feel the same way about plenty of people sometimes too. And you're feeling… overwhelmed? With newer feelings that you're not as familiar with."

He looked to Jeongin for assent, who nodded and cuddled closer.

"That's… justified. Feeling unsure of yourself and feeling… lost in new things, getting overwhelmed, that's human, Innie. That's okay. I'm glad you felt like you could talk to me about this. As for  _ why _ I like you, when I could have 'anyone I wanted,'" said Hyunjin, trailing in a slightly more teasing tone, "it's lots of things. It's things like when I saw how patient you were with the first years, teaching them how to ride a broom and do little tricks without letting them fall. Things like how you would corner Professor Irene after Muggle Studies each period— that one time you showed her what a vacuum cleaner is  _ actually _ used for, that one time you were late to your next class because you got lost in a deep discussion about the muggle book she'd been reading.

"I like how excited you get over things like fruit snacks, banana milk. I like how you still sleep with your stuffy. I like how the tips of your ears turn red when you get flustered, I like how you stare at your shoes until you're lost in your head. I like how unafraid you are to voice your opinions even when it's someone like me, in the locker rooms, trying to flaunt my manliness and then rambling for fifteen minutes of your time. I like when you spend so much time on your homework that the parchment looks more scribbled out than written on.

"I like  _ you _ , Jeongin. You say I turn heads, but my head turns to  _ you  _ the moment you walk in the room. People say you're my dog or my footstool or other garbage like that, stuff I'd probably said when I was younger and had no filter. Reality is, I'd follow you around like a lost puppy any day. I can't explain to you why it's you that I notice all these things about, or why it's you that makes my heart skip five too many beats when you smile, or why it's your laugh that makes me happiest. It just does. I think I spoke too much. Did… any of what I said make you feel better?"

Jeongin buried his head in Hyunjin's illegally soft sweater. "Loads," he murmured, very eloquently articulating how Hyunjin made him feel.

Hyunjin seemed to think that explanation was just fine, judging by the way his form relaxed into Jeongin.

"Wait, what's wrong with  _ Spaceballs _ ?"

"Nothing, I love that movie. But have you seen  _ Star Wars _ ?"

"No."

"Nevermind, plug it in."

Hyunjin was very confused midway through the movie, and he marked it as one more thing he loved about Jeongin: how he could be both excited and patient explaining the entire  _ Star Wars _ universe and how  _ Spaceballs _ parodied it beautifully without even needing to pause the movie.

Jeongin was enough of a movie himself.

Needless to say, they didn't even need the popcorn bucket as an excuse to hold hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys want to see next! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
